Hazeltail
|apps = Blossomfall |livebooks = ''Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon |deadbooks = None }} Hazeltail is a small and slender, pale, gray and white she-cat with a thick, soft, fluffy pelt, and gray and white paws . History In the New Prophecy Series ''Twilight :Hazel is one of Daisy's kits, and her only daughter. Her brothers are Mouse and Berry. :Berry, Hazel, Mouse, and their mother, Daisy, are found wandering around ThunderClan territory by a ThunderClan patrol consisting of Brackenfur, Spiderleg, Cloudtail, and Squirrelflight. The four loners are taken to the ThunderClan camp. After Daisy introduces herself and her kits to ThunderClan, Firestar, ThunderClan's leader, tells her that she and her kits can stay in ThunderClan as long as they like. As a result, her kits are given Clan names; Berry becomes Berrykit, Hazel becomes Hazelkit, and Mouse becomes Mousekit. :During the badger attack, Hazel evacuates the camp with her mother, brothers, Ferncloud, and Birchpaw. Sunset :Like her brothers, Hazelkit is absorbed in Clan lifestyle, but Daisy is terrified by the recent badger attack, decides to leave ThunderClan and take her kits back to the horseplace, where they had been born. She leaves with them as soon as Berrykit's tail injury from a fox trap is healed and he is well enough to travel. :The kits are not pleased with her decision, with Berrykit complaining when they are brought out of camp, as mentioned by Squirrelflight. :Hazel, Berry, and Mouse are elated when Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come to bring them and Daisy back to ThunderClan. Eventually, after a lot of persuasion, Daisy decides to return to ThunderClan, and gives Clan life another chance. :Later, Hazelkit and Mousekit are hunting a butterfly, and Leafpool follows them. Hazelkit and Mousekit kill the butterfly, tearing off one of its wings. They tell Leafpool that a tortoiseshell cat had shown them the butterfly; at first, Leafpool thinks it was Sorreltail, but Hazelkit and Mousekit tell her it wasn't her. Leafpool realizes it wasn't Sorreltail, but Spottedleaf, the ancient ThunderClan medicine cat, that had shown them the butterfly as a sign. In the Power of Three Series The Sight :Hazelkit is now an apprentice, Hazelpaw, with Dustpelt as her mentor. :Hazelpaw is first seen with her littermates, Mousepaw and Berrypaw. Berrypaw informs them they will be assessed later on in the day. She, along with the other apprentices, call out Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw's names after their apprentice ceremony. When Jaypaw goes to his nest, he realizes that Hazelpaw cleaned it for him. :At the next Gathering, Hazelpaw attends it along with her siblings. Lionpaw wonders why the Clanborn apprentices Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Cinderpaw were staying behind while the non-Clanborn kits were going. Dark River :Hazelpaw is first seen sleeping with her siblings in the apprentice den, despite the pouring rain. When Stormfur asks if any cat could not trust Brook, Millie, or Daisy to fight by their side, she, Berrypaw, and Mousepaw yowl "No!" the loudest. She later helps her Clan by fighting some WindClan cats after two apprentices chase a squirrel over the ThunderClan border and kill it. She helps Lionpaw fight off Breezepelt. Outcast :Hazelpaw tells Jaypaw that she wanted to be either Rosekit's or Toadkit's mentor when she met him during her assessment to become a warrior; showing him a vole she had caught and how she was going to give it to the kits. Jaypaw tells her it would be unlikely because she is their half-sister and the kits are too young to eat vole. She seems un fazed by this. Hazelpaw receives her warrior name, Hazeltail, and her brothers Berrypaw and Mousepaw become Berrynose and Mousewhisker. Eclipse :When WindClan invades ThunderClan, she is a part of the patrol that Brambleclaw leads to the old Twoleg nest. :Later, when Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Cinderpaw become warriors, Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Cinderheart, she congratulates them all warmly. Long Shadows :Hazeltail almost crosses the ShadowClan border while stalking a squirrel. Hollyleaf stops her, but she is spotted by a ShadowClan patrol consisting of Ivytail, Snaketail, and Scorchpaw. The ShadowClan cats show open aggression towards Hazeltail, Hollyleaf, Brambleclaw, Sandstorm, and Birchfall, the other members of the patrol. Birchfall attacks ShadowClan and Hazeltail is badly injured trying to stop him. :During the outbreak of greencough, Hazeltail helps make nests in the abandoned Twoleg nests for the sick cats. When she sees her brother Berrynose sleeping in one of the nests, she is forced to wake him and scold him for being so careless. Sunrise :Hazeltail goes to the sun-drown-place with Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, Birchfall, Brambleclaw, and Brackenfur in search of Sol. While crossing through the thorn tunnel, she gets a thorn stuck on her nose. Hollyleaf pulls it out and since there are no cobwebs or water, and she tells Hazeltail to stick her nose in some snow. She seems nervous about the journey and at one point she freezes in the middle of crossing the road and has to be saved by Brambleclaw. She meets Floss and her father, Smoky, on the way. She tells him about Berrynose, Mousewhisker, and Daisy, making Smoky very proud of his kits when he learns what good warriors they are. :When they find Sol in Twolegplace, Hazeltail shows her mistrust of the loner and how she believed he killed Ashfur. In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice :She is a very minor character, but it is revealed that she is the mentor of Blossompaw. She goes on a water patrol towards the beginning of the book with Cloudtail, Lionblaze, her brother Berrynose, and her apprentice Blossompaw. When the RiverClan patrol that are guarding the lake threaten to attack, she falls back to defend her apprentice. When Reedwhisker allows them to take water, she is seen carrying moss back to camp. Fading Echoes :Hazeltail is a very minor character in this book, making brief appearances with her brothers and her apprentice, Blossompaw. :When Graystripe and Millie's kits have their assessment, she is surprised when Cinderheart tells the mentors that Firestar said they will be assessing an apprentice other than their own, most likely to view the apprentices with a fresh critique. Night Whispers :Hazeltail is first seen guarding the camp with Graystripe at night. Lionblaze asks them if anything has happened while they have been on watch, and they reply no. Later, she goes on a hunting patrol, telling Brackenfur about how much his golden pelt will stand out against the snow. Sign of the Moon :When Ivypaw and Dovepaw have their warrior assessments, they have to hunt with a partner, and Hazeltail is assigned to hunt with Ivypaw. When they both finish their assessments, Ivypaw tells Dovepaw that Hazeltail was a great partner and that they caught a lot of prey during the partner hunting assessment. Trivia *She has been mistakenly described as having fluffy gray fur. *It was confirmed by Vicky that Hazeltail will get a love interest. Erin Hunter Answers Your Questions Summer 2011 *On the Warriors website family tree, Hazeltail is mistakenly shown as the deceased daughter of Brackenfur and Sorreltail. As seen on http://warriorcats.com/warriorshell.html Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Smoky:Revealed in Sunset, page 193 Mother: :Daisy:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Brothers: :Berrynose:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 :Mousewhisker:Revealed in Twilight, page 146 Half-Brother: :Toadstep:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Half-Sister: :Rosepetal:Revealed in the allegiances of Outcast Nephew: :Molekit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Niece: :Cherrykit:Revealed in The Fourth Apprentice, page 299 Tree Quote Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Warriors Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Mentors Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters